


Панацея

by TlokeNauake



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Мини [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Бельфегор начинает слышать голоса после того, как ему исполняется три.
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Мини [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610641
Kudos: 3
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Панацея

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: смерти второстепенных персонажей; жестокое обращение с животными; ранняя манифестация шизофрении.  
> Примечание: фик является частью серии "Дороги, которые нас выбирают" (по мотивам челленджа "goretober-2019", тема “Психопатия/социопатия; сумасшествие")

Бельфегор начинает слышать голоса после того, как ему исполняется три.

Впервые это происходит за ужином. Он берёт маленький, специально под его руку нож, чтобы разрезать кусочек мяса, — целиком запихивать его в рот не позволяют строгие правила этикета — и вдруг слышит:

— Воткни его в руку Раса, воткни! Увидишь, что будет!

Голос женский, но какой-то дребезжащий, старческий. Бельфегор недоумённо оглядывается — кто мог это сказать? Никого похожего поблизости не оказывается. Это самый обычный ужин, всего четыре перемены блюд, да и новых слуг они не нанимали. Бельфегор неторопливо ест свою порцию, с интересом слушая, что ему нашёптывает голос, и рассматривая начищенные до блеска столовые приборы.

Нож в руку сидящего рядом Расиэля он всё-таки втыкает. И действительно — происходит много интересного.

Например, кровь. Бельфегор никогда не видел столько крови. Она выплёскивается из раны в маленькой изящной руке, заливая белоснежную скатерть и серебряные вилки, капает на светлый паркет. Расиэль кричит так громко, что у Бельфегора закладывает уши и начинает болеть голова. Мать и одна из горничных падают в обморок, отец бросается к Расиэлю, отбрасывая в сторону ножи и вилки, Оркель утаскивает Бельфегора наверх и запирает в комнате.

— Надо было воткнуть нож ему в глотку! — шипит голос, и Бельфегор решает, что попробовать, пожалуй, стоит.

Голос сопровождает его всюду, но советы его крайне однообразны. Очень быстро Бельфегору перестаёт это нравится., однако как избавиться от назойливого бормотания в голове, он не знает. Он хватается за голову и кричит, но стены его комнаты слишком толстые, а воспитан он слишком хорошо, чтобы кричать в голос. В надежде, что незваный бесплотный гость его сознания угомонится, получив своё, он разрезает на куски пойманную на озере в саду ондатру. Родители долго кричат, когда запыхавшийся Бельфегор объявляется во дворце в испачканной грязью и кровью одежде, мокрый и без диадемы. Ондатра очень не хотела умирать.

Постепенно к этому голосу добавляется ещё несколько. Бельфегор различает их тембры и даёт им имена — чтобы не запутаться. Первыми к старухе (её он решает звать Зезоллой) присоединяются Гензель и Гретель — два очень похожих детских голоса. Обоим больше всего нравится, когда Бельфегор наносит увечья себе; кажется, они даже хлопают в ладоши, когда он режет руки коллекционным отцовским клинком. Чуть позже появляется ещё один, вкрадчивый, женский, который настоятельно рекомендует прикончить брата, потому что родители любят его сильнее. Её Бельфегор зовёт Консепсьон — ему очень понравилось это имя и героиня оперы, которую они с родителями посетили накануне. Консепсьон из оперы была очень красивой, с длинными тёмными волосами; Бельфегор надеется, что его Консепсьон тоже красивая, почему-то это кажется важным. Есть еще Давид; его голос Бельфегор слышит лишь дважды в жизни. Он сразу же пресекает болтовню остальных, и его приказам совершенно невозможно сопротивляться.

Повинуясь велениям этого голоса, Бельфегор впервые убивает человека — младенца, своего собственного кузена, которого сестра отца, приехавшая в гости, по неосторожности оставила без присмотра. Бельфегор душит его, вытащив из люльки, но облегчения это не приносит: Давид одобряет только ножи и кровь, считая прочие способы пустой тратой времени.

Во второй и последний раз Давид говорит с ним в тот день, когда Бельфегору исполняется семь...

Праздничные салюты и восторженные крики стихают. Сидя на полу своей спальни в длинной ночной рубашке, Бельфегор дожидается, когда во всём замке воцарится тишина, берёт сразу два ножа и, спрятав их в широких карманах расшитого золотыми нитями халата, идёт в покои родителей.

— Почему ты не спишь, зайчик? — спрашивает его Оркель — он обходит дворец, проверяя, всё ли в порядке.

— Не могу уснуть без мамочки, — лепечет Бельфегор то, что подсказывает Давид. — Голова очень болит от всех этих салютов.

Оркель изучает его внимательно, и кажется, будто о чём-то догадывается. Но всё же отступает в сторону, улыбаясь, и машет рукой на дверь королевской спальни.

— Спокойной ночи, — желает Бельфегор.

— Спокойно ночи, Бел, — говорит Оркель и гасит верхний свет.

Бельфегор толкает дверь и осторожно прикрывает её за собой. В спальне полумрак — уже почти утро. Пахнет неприятно — так же пахнет, когда Мати обрабатывает его раны или раны Расиэля.

Бельфегор отводит с глаз чёлку и забирается на кровать.

— Сделай то, что должен, мальчик, — подбадривает Давид. — Это легко.

— Мы должны проверить, действительно ли твои родители настоящие, — сладко шепчет Консепсьон. — Они это заслужили. Вряд ли настоящие родители любили бы Расиэля сильнее.

— Пусти им кровь! Убедись сам! Воткни нож им в глотки, воткни! — шипит Зезолла.

— Не забудь потом порезать себя, — тихо и жутко смеется Гретель.

— Немедленно, Бел.

— Бедный маленький Бельфегор. Тебя никто не любит, кроме нас.

— Посмотри, какие они жалкие и слабые! Воткни нож им в глотки, воткни! Увидишь, что будет!

Бельфегор уже знает, что будет, он не хочет этого, он хочет убежать, забраться под одеяло и никогда, никогда, никогда больше не слышать эти проклятые голоса. Он ползёт по почти бесконечной кровати, робко пытаясь спорить, но нестройный хор заглушает его собственные мысли...

Бельфегор выходит из спальни родителей, перемазанный в их крови, беззвучные слёзы застилают глаза, но он упрямо идёт дальше, надеясь, что, когда выполнит всё, что от него требуют, это, наконец, закончится.

... Он закапывает тело Расиэля в саду, недалеко от озера, где жила ондатра. А потом садится на ступеньки дворца и плачет. Он плачет, когда к нему подбегает Мати и, крича не своим голосом, начинает тормошить и сдирать пропитанную кровью одежду. Он плачет, когда люди в белых халатах везут его куда-то посреди ночи. Он плачет, когда его приводят в тусклую комнату, в которой нет ничего, кроме мягких стен, и оставляют там, переодев в тонкую рубашку и связав запястья прочной лентой.

Он плачет и не может остановиться, потому что голоса в его голове теперь не замолкают ни на секунду, но у него нет больше ножей, чтобы убить кого-нибудь, и поэтому он до крови расцарапывает себе лицо и ноги, как советуют ему Гензель и Гретель — до тех пор, пока не происходит... что-то.

Его руки начинают светиться красным. И гореть, но он не чувствует жара. Зато его чувствуют прибежавшие на сигнал пожарной тревоги люди в белых халатах.

Бельфегор убивает их всех.

Он стоит посреди разрушенного коридора, один. В тишине. В абсолютной тишине. Голоса больше не тревожат его.

Они возвращаются, но позже — уже после того, как Бельфегора забирает странный человек с короткими белыми волосами. Он кажется не очень старым, но Бельфегор пока плохо умеет определять возраст людей. Человек привозит его в большой замок, конечно, не такой большой, как королевский дворец, где Бельфегор жил с родителями и братом и куда теперь, наверное, не вернётся. Но этот замок всё равно гораздо лучше пустой комнаты с мягкими стенами, а человек с белыми волосами и странным грубым именем Сквало — лучше людей в белых халатах. Потому что Сквало Бельфегору не врёт. Сквало говорит, что Бельфегор, возможно, болен, но у него есть очень мощное и редкое оружие, с помощью которого можно попробовать противостоять болезни — пламя Урагана. Оно течёт в его теле и однажды обязательно покорится ему. Сквало говорит, что на ночь будет привязывать Бельфегора к кровати, чтобы тот не навредил себе и другим. А еще он отдаёт Бельфегору диадему, которую отняли те люди.

В замке живет много народу, но больше всего Бельфегору нравится Занзас. Он главный, он самый сильный, он босс, все ему подчиняются и боятся. Бельфегор мечтает, что однажды все будут подчиняться ему. И бояться, конечно, тоже.

Возможно, он убьет Занзаса. И Сквало. И всех остальных. Они этого точно заслуживают.

Голоса в голове советуют ему именно это. Но Бельфегор зажигает пламя, и они замолкают. Он смотрит на свои охваченные красным свечением руки и улыбается. Теперь он знает, что делать.


End file.
